


Fifty Percent of the Time

by voleuse



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The two women in the windows of the high castle could care less about green. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Percent of the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4.09. Title and summary adapted from TJ Clark's _Landscape with a Calm_.

If she hadn't carpooled with Cristina that morning, this never would have happened to Meredith. She wouldn't have been standing on the sidewalk staring at the parking lot, she wouldn't have been scuffing her foot against the pavement, and she most definitely wouldn't have been turning her head to look behind her just as Lexie strode down the way.

Meredith raised her chin, because she was older and more experienced, and because she didn't care about Thatcher or Lexie or Molly or the ghosts of mothers past. She smiled at Lexie, because experience had proved that Lexie startled away from anything that resembled a challenge.

And Lexie's feet stuttered, and Lexie stopped and looked Meredith in the eye.

Meredith looked at her feet. "Hey."

"Hey," Lexie said, and her voice was less harsh than it had been an hour ago. "You need a ride?"

She blinked. "A what?"

"A ride." Lexie elongated the vowels, dipped her head as the word died away. "When you get into someone's car and they drive you to your house?"

"I'm familiar with the concept," Meredith said. "Thanks."

Lexie dug around in her coat pocket, metal jangling as she shifted. "So?" She withdrew the keys, shook them into order.

"The thing is," Meredith said, flipping the end of her scarf with a vicious twist of her wrist, "the thing is, I really don't want to like you."

"Right." Lexie let the words hang in the air for a minute, then she smiled. "I don't want to like you, but grown-ups work through petty differences like that."

"Grown-ups." Meredith wanted to laugh, so she clenched her fists. "No, I don't need a ride." She felt her lips stretch into a smile. "Thanks anyway."

Lexie nodded, and her eyes scanned the parking lot. "Yeah, whatever." She walked past Meredith, the heels of her boots thumping like a heartbeat.

Meredith watched her go, and only after Lexie drove off did she think of saying goodbye.


End file.
